It Gets Easier
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: One-Shot. Teddy comforts Gabe after a break up with Lauren. (Family Fluff).


It Gets Easier - A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is new one shot for Good Luck Charlie! Now I have wanted to write a fic for this show for a very long time and am finally doing it! Now normally you can find me in other Disney sections like Gravity Falls; Austin & Ally; Jessie; Mighty Med so on; but now I am gonna try and come into this section as well. I started reading stories on this section a long time ago and noticed there were no Teddy and Gabe family bonding stories which is sad because Teddy and Gabe were and still are my favorite characters on the show. All the stories I saw of them were M stories and I was like no I don't write that kind of thing so I came up with this one shot idea. Basically it takes place in season four before Teddy goes off to college. Gabe and Lauren break up and Teddy is there to comfort him. So yeah! I own nothing from GLC sadly but I do own this story and this will be the closet I ever get! I hope you all like it! My first one shot and story for GLC so enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

One Shot

It Gets Easier

Gabe Duncan frowned as he shifted his position on the front porch bench he was sitting on. Small tears flowed down the side of checks as he tried to contain himself from having a break down. After all he was Gabe Duncan! And Gabe Duncan never cried. But yet; here he was. Letting himself cry without being embarrassed about it.

"Hey -"

He didn't even look up when his older sister Teddy sat down next to him on the side of the bench. Quickly to cover up the tears on his face Gabe brought his right arm up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Besides; he was already heartbroken from his break up with Lauren; he didn't need his big sister making fun of him for crying.

"What do you want!?" Gabe asked with annoyance in his voice as he sighed and crossed his arms while leaning back.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Teddy explained as she smiled slightly.

"How do you think I'm doing!? Hu!? My girlfriend just dumbed me and I feel like a total loser!" Gabe explained as he felt tears weal up in his eyes.

Silence came over the two as Gabe tried to let his upset tempter down a little more. While he sat there he suddenly felt Teddy wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a sideway hug. Instantly he frowned; he was never one for hugs with the family and now his sister was hugging him! Could things get any lamer!?

"Gabe -" Teddy began as she squeezed him tighter making him give her a look which she ignored. " - I know it's hard; but it will get better I promise." Teddy stated.

"No it won't." Gabe stated as he sniffled a little.

"Yes it will." Teddy explained once more. "I felt this way when Spencer broke up with me and PJ felt this way too when he broke up with Skylar." Teddy finished.

"But that was different. You and Spencer got back together and so did PJ and Skylar." Gabe explained as he wiggled his way out of Teddy's hug. "Lauren and I probably won't get back together especially since she was cheating on me and broke up with me with the guy right there next to her." Gabe finished.

"Well it was her lost." Teddy added as she smiled. "You're a great guy Gabe and any girl would be lucky to have you." Teddy finished.

"Really?" Gabe questioned with interest and slight hope as he turned and eyed Teddy.

"Of course!" Teddy stated like it was obvious. "Even though you get into trouble; pull pranks; don't do homework; or - " Teddy began as she started to get off track.

"Gee; why don't you tell me how you really feel!?" Gabe questioned with a pout as he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay -" Teddy said as she started laughing a little. "I'm sorry." Teddy apologized as she sent Gabe a lopsided smile. "But; as I was saying; you do have some good qualities. You're cute; you're funny; and you got that Duncan charm that can't get rid of your ex's." Teddy explained as Gabe eyed her.

"Duncan charm?" Gabe asked in confusion.

"Yeah; you know the one where you're so good looking and cute that your ex will defiantly come crawling back to you. I mean look at Spencer and Skylar." Teddy explained as Gabe smirked a little and rolled his eyes.

"I guess you have a point." Gabe replied as he sighed still having a slight frown.

"See! So who knows; maybe you and Lauren will get back together." Teddy stated with excitement until she thought of something. "Well that is; if Mrs. Dabney doesn't kill you first for this little mishap." Teddy added with a frown at the thought.

"Hey! I didn't break up with her! She broke up with me!" Gabe defended as Teddy laughed again at the expression on his face.

"Good luck trying to tell Mrs. Dabney that." Teddy added as Gabe groaned in annoyance. "Oh come on! I was only kidding." Teddy added with a frown. "You need to smile."

"No I don't." Gabe explained.

"Do too!" Teddy stated as she jumped up on her feet.

"Nuh uh!" Gabe repeated as silence came over the two as Teddy looked at him in thought.

Instantly an evil grin came across her face as she moved back to her spot on the bench and leaned closer to Gabe while reaching her hands out in front of her. Before Gabe knew what was happening Teddy had begun to place her hands on his right side and move her fingers back and forth. She was trying to tickle him.

"Teddy stop!" Gabe demanded instantly as he started to try and give her the cold shoulder. He never did like getting tickled.

"Not until you smile!" Teddy demanded as she continued.

"Te-Teddy - "Gabe began once more in protest between fights of laughter. "Stop i-it."

"Nope! Smile and laugh and I will." Teddy explained as she smiled while watching Gabe trying not to laugh. Honestly he made the funniest faces when he tried to not laugh.

"Knock i-it of-f -" Gabe demanded once more only to fail and finally break into small fits of laughter.

However Teddy wasn't stopping there! She kept tickling him even though he laughed and smiled. All she wanted right now was for her little brother to have his mind off of his break up and if she had to keep tickling; well that was what she was going to do! Even if he started kicking his legs around! Nope! She wasn't stopping!

"Te-Teddy!" Gabe called finally breaking out of his fits of laughter and grabbing a hold of her two hands with hers and pushing them away from him. "Stop it!"

"Alright I'll stop." Teddy replied with a sigh as she gave in. She couldn't believe that she broke her promise of not stopping.

"Gosh; thank you." Gabe snapped as he frowned again and crossed his arms.

"I was just trying to help." Teddy explained with a sigh as well.

"Yeah well that was a sucky kind of help." Gabe replied as he glared at Teddy.

"Whatever -" Teddy stated as she stood up ready to head back inside. But she stopped and turned back to Gabe. "But seriously; it gets easier; I promise." Teddy finished as she flashed him a smile before patting him on the shoulder and turning into the house leaving Gabe once again to be alone.

So that was what he did. Gabe sat there in silence once more like he had done before his sister had come out and instantly started to think about the advice she had given him. If things had worked out for his older siblings after their heartbreaks; then maybe; just maybe; it did get easier.

At least; that what Gabe Duncan was hoping...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the one-shot! Aw wasn't it a cute moment? I added the tickle scene because Teddy mentioned in the Futurama episode that she would always tickle Gabe to get him to talk and stuff so yeah. Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? Should I make another one shot with these two? Family Fluff of course? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to review; favorite; the whole deal. It would mean a lot! Anyway thanks so much again! Review! :) – DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
